Travelin' Soldier
by Lina Marie
Summary: Marie was working her shift at her father's restaurent when a handsome travelin' soldier walks in and catches her eye and it's love at first sight. Follow them as their love lasts through the war and the heartbreak that follows afterward. OC/OC


A.N: ok, so i was listening to a song that i sang to when i was little and it's funny how i didnt realize how sad it was back then...anyways, this song really touched my heart and i thought i'd make a story about in honor of our soldiers and what they go through...i only put pearl harbor cause that was the time that this story is set in but everything is mine and mine only...the songs name is Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks...i provided the lyrics in here (they are in italic as well as the letters that were sent) but if you wanna get in the mood i was then listen to the lyrics on youtube. i really hope that you guys like this story cause i am to please with my stories :) now get to reading if you please! Oh, and fyi, the character picture links will be up on my profile if you wanna see what they look like. This is a one-shot.

(Marie's Point Of View)

…_Two days past eighteen, he was waiting for the bus in his army greens. Sat down in a booth at a café there, gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair…_

Marie Rivers was almost done with her early morning job shift at the café when the bell at the door rang, signaling another customer and causing her to look up curiously from her wiping down the counter. Gasping, she saw it was a light colored soldier in his army greens, looking like he was barely out of high school. He had medium-length straight brown hair that framed his sharp looks and chocolate brown eyes were averted downward as he gently set his traveling bag down and sat in a window booth in a corner. She shook her head and sighed, then fixed the bright white bow in her black hair and brought out her notepad, strolling over to him slowly and looking at him more closely before he looked up. He looked much better up close and she could see him blushing slightly as he quickly looked back down.

"Hey cutie, my name's Marie Rivers. What can I get for you today?" she said gently, watching him with her black eyes as his beautiful eyes skimmed through the menu she handed him quickly, then looked back up at her with a shy smile and pointed to one of the items.

"Pleasure to meet you Marie, I am James Michaels. May I have the original with extra cheese and extra crispy fries?" he asked softly and she grinned inwardly as she noticed his voice was deep and quiet, then looked down as she wrote it down, oblivious to the way he watched her too.

"Hmm I guess you can. What would you like to drink cutie?" She said winking up at him, then back down as she wrote down extra crispy and extra cheese next to the order so the cook would know how he liked it.

"Hmm, I guess a coke." He said quietly again, scratching the back of his neck nervously as his look turned thoughtful, and she giggled and watched as he blushed again.

…_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile and he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low. She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go…_

She pursed her lips, and then tapped the pen in her hand on the table gently, smiling sweetly at him as he looked up then gently smiled back. "A Coke it is cutie, anything else ya need?" she said softly, looking up after writing it down to see him watching her closely. Their eyes connected and she could've sworn her stomach was doing flips inside her at the soft look her was giving her. They stared at each other for a few minutes and she blushed as he smiled softly at her again, reaching out to softly touch her hand. Her mood dampened as she saw the sorrow enter his eyes as he looked down and sighed quietly before looking back up at her with hope.

"Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low." He said softly, smiling up at me and flashing his perfect white teeth in a cute dimpled smile. I giggled and looked at the clock, seeing that it was seven in the morning and almost the end of my shift seeing as how I got off at eight. Scrunching my nose cutely in thought, I looked down as he laughed quietly and I smiled happily.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." I said quietly, smiling at him before backing away slowly, not breaking eye contact till I hit the counter lift then went into the kitchen through the swinging doors and sighed dreamily.

"What's got you in such a state little one?" I heard the cook say and I jumped, then turned and handed him the order then dragged him to the little window on the swinging doors.

"You see that soldier right there?" I whispered, watching as the cook, which was my father, squint his eyes and search him out then nodded as he finally saw him. "I think it was love at first sight! He's so cute and shy and handsome and he's got the most amazing voice and eyes I've ever seen! And I think he actually likes me back!" I gushed, squealing and jumping up and down as the cook smiled and eyed me.

"You do know you're only 16 right little one? He looks like he just turned eighteen; kid is probably fresh out of high school and going to join the military. Believe me when I say you don't want to get involved in that." He said quietly, his old worried eyes glancing to the young man in the booth, and I frowned at my father and sighed.

"But you should've seen his eyes papa, they looked so sad and since we both know I'm good at reading people, I can safely say that this guy looks very lonely." I whispered, glancing back at the soldier, who was currently staring out the window sadly. My father came up to me and glanced at the soldier, then me then back at the soldier and sighed heavily.

"Very well, just don't make me regret this decision daughter." He said, messing up my hair and walking away with the order in hand, brushing off my complaints with a grin. I giggled and saw that other customers were coming in and I tended to them, smiling sweetly at James every time I passed him.

_(One Hour Later…)_

I sighed and took off my work clothes and stuffed them in my locker, located in my dad's office which he had because he was also manager. Straightening my peach knee-length skirt and tucking in my white ruffled t-shirt again, I grabbed my purse quickly and walked out into the dining area with my white pumps clicking on the polished floor, waving and smiling at my father as he said goodbye. I looked around the diner, and then spotted the soldier standing near the door and smiling at me sweetly. Grabbing his hand, I dragged him out of the diner, laughing at his surprised look and winking at him. He chuckled and kept up easily, our breaths and my heels the only noise between us. Stopping suddenly because a kid ran in our path, I gasped as he ran into me, and then wrapped his arms around my waist to stop my fall. Whipping my head behind me, I locked my eyes with his, sparks flying between us as I felt my arms tighten around my waist slightly. A car honking snapped us out of our trance and he let go, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as I fixed my skirt. I smiled sweetly at him and tapped his nose gently with my pointer finger, then grabbed his hand and running down the street to the beach. Taking off my pumps, I slipped them in my purse and ran to the rocks, climbing till I ended up between two cliffs of rocks. Every now and then I checked to make sure James was behind me and he was, staying right behind me with soft eyes and ready arms to catch me if I slipped. I smiled and started taking off my clothes, sighing dreamily inside as he turned around gentlemanly so he couldn't see me. I slipped my clothes in my purse then put my pink bikini on before tapping his shoulder and turning him around.

"Come on! Get undressed!" I said, giggling as I kissed his cheek and ran into the water after I saw his blush and wide eyes. Twirling in the water, I watched as he slowly took off his gear and left his boxers on, then ran in the water with me as I looked at his lean muscular body. Squealing and running, I watched as he smiled and followed me, throwing me over his broad shoulders gently and spinning me. I laughed and clung to his smooth back, listening as he laughed with me, throwing me in the air then dipping me as he caught me. I smiled softly and looked up at him, our noses almost touching as I searched his chocolate eyes, watching as his done the same. A child screaming with laughter broke us out of our trance once again, making me notice that one of his muscled arms was behind my neck while the other was around the back of my thighs, holding me to his strong body effectively after he dipped me. He stood me up and immediately let me go, grinning sheepishly as I winked at him after fixing my hair.

"So…do you maybe want to go to the pier Marie?" he whispered, smiling at me as I squealed and nodded, then looked behind us to our bags thoughtfully.

"I know where to put them!" I said quickly as I saw his hope diminish in his eyes. Running to the bags, I put everything away and stuffed them in a secret hole I found a few years ago while running around as a kid. Turning back to him, I watched him smile happily and reach out, taking my hand in his as we slowly walked towards the pier along the beach. He told me about his family, the way his abusive Dad killed his mother when he was 10, then killed himself for killing his wife all while his son was watching. Eventually, he went into the foster system and ended up here with a family that provided for him, but didn't care about him at all. That's what made him come to the decision to go into the military right out of high school. I smiled at him sadly and leaned my head against his muscled arm, soothingly stroking his hand that was intertwined with mine with my thumb.

…_So they went down and they sat on the pier, he said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to, would you mind if I send one back here to you…_

As we strolled down the beach I lightly swung our hands between us and skipped, making him smile at me brightly. Once we got under the pier I started running up the hill of sand and laughing, him keeping up easily behind me with a bright smile. I spun in a circle, him spinning me as well as we passed all the food vendors at the beginning. He bought us each a hot dog and a Pepsi and we sat down on a bench while we ate. It was my turn to talk about my family and I told him my story of how my mom and little brother died when I was thirteen and how my dad had kept strong and raised me alone while running a restaurant. I also told him it was very difficult to keep up with my studies, my job, and my friends and family while being upset but I'm managed. James admired me for it, calling me strong and brave for dealing with all of that, but I told him that he was stronger than I would ever be and that made him blush. After we finished I eyed the carnival game that was in front of us thoughtfully, making James grin softly and tug me to it as he caught me.

"Marie…would you like me to win you something?" he asked quietly, smiling softly as I gasped and jumped up and down, clapping happily and hugging him tightly.

"Oh yes! Please do!" I squealed, watching as he chuckled and started throwing the three baseballs, knocking all three towers of pins down quickly. Gasping, I turned to him with a surprised expression and he laughed quietly and bent down to my ear.

"I played baseball when I was younger." He whispered, making me nod in understanding as the referee came up to us asking what we wanted. I sheepishly pointed to the huge blue unicorn and James nodded with a smile, grabbing it and handing it to me gently when the ref got it down. I giggled and skipped away, grabbing James hand and tugging him with me again.

"Ooo, churro's!" I exclaimed, looking up at the soldier with wide eyes and he laughed loudly and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Very well, one churro please." He said quietly, paying for it as the man handed it to us and James handed it to me after grabbing the unicorn from my hand. Gratefully, I smiled up at him before taking the unicorn and setting it on the bench.

"I want you to have some too…here, take a bite from one side and I'll take a bite from the other." I whispered, holding the churro between our faces as James leaned forward, keeping eye contact as we both took a bite slowly. Blushing fiercely, I refused to look away as his soft chocolate eyes gazed at me happily. I leaned upwards slowly, watching as he leaned closer even slower, making our noses touch slightly. Closing my eyes, I sighed happily as he leaned his forehead on mine, listening to him breathe deeply. Breathing deeply myself, I smelled his own personal scent, which was a mix of muskiness and spiciness. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to look into my own, then picking up my unicorn and taking my hand. As we walked towards the end of the pier I ended up telling him more about my mom and brother and I finished my churro as we stood in front of the Ferris wheel. James looked up at it then down at me, his eyes silently asking and I nodded, smiling softly as **he** dragged **me **to the line this time. As we waited, he gently wrapped him arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. Sighing happily, we both watched the sun set slowly as we moved up in the line until we were next. He let go of all of me but one hand, leading me into the seat as it stopped in front of us. I giggled happily and leaned over the edge, watching as we got higher, then lower as the wheel spun around three times. As we got to the top it suddenly stopped and James wrapped an arm around me to keep me close to him. Gnawing on my bottom lip, I looked down at engineers fixing the difficulties, and then looked up at as he James rolled his eyes.

"Typical." He muttered, making me laugh loudly which caused him to smile brightly at me, his eyes twinkling in the setting sun. I stopped laughing and cupped his jaw with my hand, rubbing my thumb against his smooth cheek, smiling softly when he leaned into my touch. My eyes stared into his gentle chocolate ones and I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against his in sweet Eskimo kisses. He smiled softly and cupped my cheek with his hand, staring into my eyes as he leaned in close enough for me to feel his gentle breath come from his soft lips, and my heart started beating in excitement. Just as his lips were about to kiss mine, the Ferris wheel suddenly moved and I clung to his arm to stay upright. James just chuckled and pulled me close, holding me until we got to the ground and got off. By the time our feet hit the pier, the sun was already set into the horizon and the stars were coming out. Smiling up at him happily, I skipped to the end of the pier and sat down on the edge with my unicorn, my feet hanging over it as I looked down at the peaceful water. I felt him sit next to me and his arm hesitantly went around my shoulders and I closed my eyes happily as I felt him kiss my head. Opening my eyes and looking up at the stars, I watched out of the corner of my eye as he looked at me then did the same.

"Do you ever think about your future? What it would be like…." I whispered, watching as he turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face. I studied his features as he looked downward in thought, his sharp jaw and high cheekbones slightly tense, his long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked and his always-twinkling soft chocolate brown eyes that were constantly covered up by his black hair. Skimming my eyes down his body, I took in his lightly tanned form, all lean but extremely muscled in his own way. He sighed which brought my eyes up to his face just in time for he looked up into my own black eyes.

"Yes I do, a lot recently in fact, and I would love if you were in it till my last breath." He whispered, kissing my temple as he looked back up at the stars. Smiling gently, I took his hand in mine and squeezed softly, giving him the most loving look I could muster up as he looked in my eyes. He blinked his wide eyes in surprise, and then returned the look almost immediately, cupping my face in his hands. "You are so beautiful Marie that I'd rather look at you then the stars. I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to; would you mind if I send one back here to you?" He whispered, leaning his forehead on mine again and breathing deeply, making me wonder happily why I smelled so good to him.

"And you James aren't too bad yourself. I would love if you would send me your letters." I whispered back, winking as he laughed quietly, and then stared in my eyes. We searched each other's eyes for quite a long time, jumping when we heard the security impatiently tell us to get off the pier. Smiling sheepishly, I grabbed my unicorn and walked of the pier quickly with James right behind me. We walked along the beach back to my hiding place, me spinning around in the water as the moon rose above us after James held my unicorn for me. The soldier watched me closely, smiling softly at my antics, catching me when I almost fall and laughing when I do something funny. Once we finally got to our spot, James was laughing uncontrollably as I made funny faces at him. We tripped over each other and he broke my fall by landing underneath me. Gasping, I looked down at him, my hands on his strong shoulders to hold me up. He looked up at me softly, his hands staying still at his sides, as he smiled up at me shyly. A breeze flew around us, making his hair fall into his soft eyes, and I reached over and brushed it out of them. Our eyes locked and before I could blink, I leant down and touched his lips to mine, forming his soft ones around my own. He stiffened, and then hesitantly leaned into the kiss, applying a little pressure while his hands stayed at his side. I grumbled impatiently, then grabbed his hands and rested them on my hips, making sure they stayed there before I dropped my own beside his head. As I kissed him, I felt his thumbs draw little circles on my hipbones, and I grinded down into his hips.

…_I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy! Too young for him they told her, waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone, when the letter said a soldiers coming home…_

James arched into the kiss with a groan, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me as he flicked his tongue out to lick the seam of my sealed lips. I sighed happily then opened them, moaning very quietly as I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth greedily. As he took my tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it softly, I moaned softly and grinded into his hips more. He breathed in sharply and pulled away, leaning his forehead on mines as his thumbs stopped rubbing circles, his whole body still as he closed his eyes.

"We can't Marie, we barely met and you're too young so you can't be sure I'm the one you want. I mean, I'm going off to war soon and I don't want to leave you alone." He whispered, opening his eyes as my black hair moved in the breeze, tickling his shoulder and neck. Sighing myself, I looked in his eyes and kissed his nose softly.

"I know in my heart that I will never meet another like you that makes me feel this way…just give me this one night before you leave?" I whispered back, leaning forward and laying my mouth on his again. James groaned in defeat and laid me down, lying on his side next to me, propped up on his elbow while his other hand stayed on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, shyly sliding my tongue into his mouth, smiling when he sucked on it. His thumb started drawing circles again as I lightly tugged on his hair, one of my hands sliding down his cut chest and smiling when he shivered. Pulling on his hair a little harder, I felt his fingers skim across my stomach, back and forth slowly. My fingernails ran over his nipples and he sucked in a breath harshly, making me smile and do it again. James opened his darkened eyes, breaking our kiss to run his lips along my jaw as I scratched my nails down his back. He moaned in the back of his throat and pressed his lips over my pulse point on my neck, licking flicking out his tongue to lick it. Gasping, I closed my eyes and moaned, feeling his lips leave kisses over my neck. The soldier climbed over me and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, watching as he smiled in pleasure and leaned down to nibble on my neck.

"You are so amazing…I've never met another like you and I will never meet another like you." He whispered in my ear, kissing my shoulders as I squirmed a little impatiently underneath him, making him laugh breathlessly. He kissed my collarbone, then the swell of my breasts, stopping to look up at me patiently. Nodding, I watched as he very slowly reached behind me and untied the straps, gently pulling it off me while never breaking eye contact. Once it was off of my chest, he set it down next to us and looked at my chest, smiling up at me shyly before he softly pressed a kiss to the valley between them. Moaning, I ran my nails down his shivering arms, watching as his mouth closed over a nipple and sucked softly. I panted and arched my back as his tongue slid across my breasts to suck on the other one as well. James then kissed down my stomach, nipping the skin over my sternum, and then sliding his tongue down my lean torso. Biting my bottom lip, I pulled on his hair harder, lightly rubbing his bottom with my foot. He moaned quietly then dipped his tongue in my bellybutton, making me gasp in pleasure. His lips ran across the top of my bikini bottoms, his eyes searching out mine for permission. Nodding shyly, I watched as he slowly slid them down my legs and off, putting it next to my top. Closing my eyes, I felt as his lips slowly ran up my calves, then his strong hand lifted my leg so he could kiss my inner thigh. I moaned a little loudly, watching as he kissed my womanhood, and then bucking my hips as his tongue slid up my folds. One of his fingers slid in, making me gasp in pleasure as he started to thrust in and out, then added another one. As he gently stretched me, I dug my fingers in the sand and biting my bottom lip, then moaned long and low as he added another one into my wet center. As he pulled his fingers out, his lips moved up my quaking body, settling on my lips again gently. I suddenly flipped us over, straddling his hips quickly, then leaning down and licking his ear.

"I do believe it's my turn." I whispered huskily, watching as he moaned and laid his head back. Running my nails down his arms, I ran my lips down his strong neck, biting his pulse point and listening to him gasp. As I kept going I licked his collarbone, and then ran my tongue across his pecks, flicking each nipple with it and hearing him groan loudly. Smiling, I slowly ran my tongue down his cut abs, watching his muscles shiver and flex underneath my touch. I bit his bellybutton skin, watching as his hips bucked slightly in response, his face tight with pleasure. As I hit his boxer's line I looked up at him and he nodded in permission, watching me as I drug them down his legs at a torturous pace, then took them off and set them next to my bikini set. I ran my nails back up his legs, making a moan escape his lips as his once-chocolate eyes darkened more with pleasure. Once I got to in between his legs, I tilted my head curiously, watching as the massive column of flesh twitch excitedly. Hearing a light laugh, I looked up as James groaned tiredly, laughing at my expression with worry in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Marie." He whispered, running a hand through his hair and watching me closely as I smirked. Sticking out my tongue, a cute frown adored my face, and then I slowly ran it up his length to see his reaction. He sucked in a sharp breath and groaned loudly, his fingers digging into the sand. Smiling satisfactorily, I did it again but ran my lips over the head softly as well. James bucked his hips involuntarily, his face tight with pleasure as he opened his eyes to look in my own. Biting on the head gently, he made a choked noise, then a guttural groan as I licked it. Slowly stroking it with my hand, I looked farther down and saw two thick round…balls encased in soft skin underneath his penis. Curiously, I bent down and took one in my mouth, sucking softly. The soldier yelled my name in reaction, his body shaking violently with pleasure. Smiling at his reaction, I didn't have time to act before he suddenly flipped us back over, him on top and looking down at me with pleasure. His darkened eyes ran over my lean body, smiling softly as he caught my eyes again, then leaned down and captured my lips sweetly. Smiling into the kiss, I moaned as his calloused hands ran down my thighs, lifting my legs around his hips gently. Tilting my head to the side, I relished in his deep moan as I bit his neck, and then suckled on the bite mark. He gently cupped my face in one of his hands, kissing me deeply while his other hand was rubbing my thigh soothingly. I felt his thick long cock rub against my thigh, then I gasped in pain as he suddenly thrust in all the way, breaking through my maidenhead which made me whimper quietly as a tear slid from my eye.

"Wow that hurt." I whispered quietly, breathing deeply as he nuzzled his face into my neck softly, his deep breaths tickling my neck.

"I'm so sorry, but I wanted to get the pain over with so you weren't that hurt." He said quietly, keeping his body absolutely still so as to not hurt me again. After a few minutes of focusing on the pleasurable feeling of his naked body on mine, I slightly rolled my hips and giving him the sign he needed to continue. He slowly brought his flesh out then thrust back in gently, making me moan in pleasure as the pain quickly receded. Digging my nails into his back, I panted as he continued to thrust into me, his rhythm strong and slow. His face was tense in pleasure as his now-black eyes stared down at me lustfully, and then he dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Groaning loudly I arched my back as he thrust in a little more forcefully, making me thrust back with much more force. James grunted, and then thrust back with as much force, his hands massaging my breast softly as his lips bit and sucked on my neck. Panting, I slowly started to thrust my hips in time to his, making him grunt in pleasure. As he ran his lips up and down my neck I dragged my nails down his chest and stomach, making his muscles quiver and his body shiver under my touch. James thrusted harder and I arched my back, moaning in pleasure as he went faster and harder. Biting my bottom lip, I opened my eyes and saw him watching me with a gentle smile, his eyes soft with a loving look. His hand that was on my thigh slid down to cup my bottom, his hips angling to rub against my clit as he thrusted. One last powerful thrust on his part and I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me, my legs squeezing his body between them roughly as he thrusted one last time, then found his release inside of me with a loud roar to the sky. As we came down from our high, I panted and watched as he leaned down to kiss my lips softly, then lay next to me after covering me with his army jacket. We stared into each other's eyes lovingly until the moon was in the middle of the sky, his hand cupping my cheek and stroking it while my hand held his.

_(The next Monday, a week from before…)_

I helped James put his army jacket on, standing in front of him and fixing the collar, sniffing as I tried to hold back my tears. He and I had spent a wonderful week together, talking about everything and constantly taking walks along the beach. We had made love only once after that night on the beach, and that was last night because he had to leave today. Blinking my eyes, I looked up at his watering ones, and then wrapped my arms around him. He dropped his bags and picked me up, holding me tightly as he sobbed quietly into my hair. My heart started to hurt as he put me down and leaned down to kiss me softly, then picked up his bags and threw them in the bus. Turning towards me, I watched as he cupped my face in his hands and leaned his forehead on mines, breathing deeply as he studied my face. I hiccupped and did the same, trying to remember everything about him.

"Goodbye Marie." He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away with a shuddering breath, climbing into the bus and sitting next to the window. I wrapped an arm around myself as I watched him, smiling through my tears as he drew a heart on a window through the morning frost, and I created a heart with my fingers. As the bus pulled away, I watched him wave sadly as tears ran down his cheeks, and I waved back slowly.

"Goodbye, my travelin' soldier." I whispered back as I watched the bus slowly disappear, and then collapsed on the ground in sobs with my face in my hand. A young woman whose husband went on the same bus sat next to me and rocked me gently, whispering comforting words into my ear. I leaned on her and sobbed harder, taking comfort in her embrace as well as I could, trying to ignore the pain my heart was giving me at his absence.

_(Three weeks later…)_

"Yeah I know huh?" I told Sarah as I watched her dice up some carrots. She was the woman who comforted me at the bus stop and she and I became quick friends. We comforted each other since both our loves were off to fight the war. She was currently helping my father in the kitchen at our restaurant for extra money and we talked often during work.

"I guess the freedom of our country is worth sacrificing our people, no matter how much it hurts." She whispered, throwing the carrots in a pan and frying them up with some caramel sauce. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen, running into my dad as he held up some keys while grinning slightly.

"You want to go get our mail dear?" he said, and I squealed and took the keys and my coat, yelling 'be right back' to Sarah and ran out of the door. I didn't stop till I reached the postal office, then grabbed our mail and ran back home, hugging it to my person tightly so I didn't drop any. As I burst through the restaurant door, I ran up the stairs into our home and sat at the table after getting a pen and paper just in case. Searching through the mail quickly, I put my entire dad's stuff aside till I came down to the last envelope and smiled brightly.

…_So the letters came from an army camp, in California then Vietnam…_

When I saw the address of the army camp stationed in Mississippi, Camp Shelby, on the top left corner and the envelope addressed to me, I smiled happily knowing it was James letter. Taking a letter opener, I sliced through the seal and brought out the letter gently, taking a deep breath before unfolding it and reading:

_Dear Marie my dear,_

_ This army camp is harder than I thought haha. They are pushing us to our limits and I have to wash my face all the time to get all the spit off from them yelling in our face. It's exhilarating though, making our bodies stronger and knowing we're doing it for the greater good. I really miss you…I cried all the way to the camp once I left. I still cry every night because I miss your sweet voice and the feeling of your touch. I brought the picture that the photographer on the pier took of you, the one with your signature and your lipstick stain. Haha, it still smells like you from when you but your perfume on it. I take it with me everywhere I go to remind of what's back home waiting for me. I made a few friends on base; their names are Michael Sullivan and David Jimenez. They took me in immediately and I've told them so much about you. I can't wait to introduce you to them, I'm sure you'll love them haha. We were doing training flies with the planes and when I looked down at the water I remembered our first time on the beach. Do you remember that night? God, it was amazing…you are amazing and I just can't get you out of my head. I have to go now but I'll be waiting for your reply impatiently._

_Till later my dear, James._

I smiled through my tears as I took my own picture of him out of my coat pocket, kissing it then setting it on the table right next to my blank paper and pencil then began writing.

(James Point Of View)

"Hey Michaels, we got a letter for you dude." I looked up from cleaning my gun and took the letter quickly from Michael, looking at Marie's address on the right corner. I saluted the man and laughed at his smug grin as he walked away, then took my pocketknife and cut it open, taking out my first letter and reading it.

_Dear James my soldier,_

_I'm glad you are enjoying your camp, though the spit is certainly not pleasant in any means. But if it makes you feel good, then by all means sit through it haha. It is the greater good, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it by the way. I cried a lot when you left too my dear, it's been hard for me to sleep without you here. I miss you so much it hurts me, physically and emotionally. I remember that photographer! He kept complimenting me and you got jealous and almost hit him haha. I have that picture of you on me all the time and I look at it just as much. Your handwriting is still just as good as when you signed it. I still can't believe you put your cologne on it…but then again I did ask haha. You know your buddy Michael Sullivan? Yeah, I know his wife haha. We are very good friends now, with our men being gone we need to support each other. I really do hope your new friends are as great as you make them out to be…don't disappoint me haha. Yeah, I remember that night, how could I forget it? It was one of the most glorious nights of my life, especially because you were in it. You've been plaguing my mind day and night and I just can't seem to forget about you. I must go now but I await your reply…very impatiently._

_Sincerely from your dear, Marie._

I smiled and sniffed slightly, then sat down to write my last California letter because we were off the Vietnam in one week.

…_And he told her of his heart, it might be love, and all of the things he was so scared of…_

(Marie's Point Of View)

_(One week later…)_

I yawned and rolled over and looked at the clock, seeing that it was ten o'clock in the morning. I heard glass clinking and looked up towards my door, seeing my dad come in with some eggs, bacon, and toast for me with a glass of orange juice on a mini fold-up table.

"Eat up kiddo." He said, smiling brightly then walking out of the room and closing the door. I yawned and stretched carefully, then sat in front of the table before finally noticing an envelope on it. Squealing quite loudly, I ripped it open carefully, taking the letter out quickly.

_Dear Marie my love,_

_The spit is quite becoming is it not? Haha, anyways, I'm glad that you and Michael's wife are friends. I wouldn't want you to be too lonely in my absence now would I? That photographer was a pervert if I've ever seen one, which is why I was so defensive. I would do anything you ask of me, even putting my cologne on the picture for you. My friends are as great as I said they were and I would hate to disappoint you, which I won't haha. I'm glad that the night on the beach was special to you too because I would've honestly been heartbroken if it was not. I think…that I'm in love with you…. No, I'm sure I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your laugh, and your smile, and your sense of humor. I'm even in love with your attitude and your sarcasm and the way you scrunch your nose when you're irritated. And the cute little frown when you're confused about something. Everything about you draws me in and makes me love you. I hear the summer's almost over and pretty soon you'll be going back to school to do your senior year. I wish you the best of luck with that, because I struggled senior year to be honest haha. I've moved locations and I'm now officially in Vietnam. There's no need to worry my love, all is well and I did promise I'd come back to you did I not? I doubt I will go into any serious battles, and even then I'm sure I won't be on the front line. I don't want you worrying about me because then I'll have to worry about myself and that's not good. The address to mail my letter's to are in a note in the envelope in case you're wondering._

_Waiting impatiently, your dear James._

I blinked in surprise, and then took a deep breath as I tried not to cry when I realized he's now in the middle of the war. He could die and never come back to me ever again. I would never be able to see his face or hear his laugh or see the way his eyes watch me softly. I would never be able to feel his hands touch me again, so gentle and loving. Shaking my head, I brought myself out of those thoughts and told myself all is well. Then I realized he said that he loves me. Squealing with joy, I thought about the thought of James really loving little me. Bringing out a piece of paper and a pen, I started writing as I smiled with new happiness in me.

(James Point Of View)

_(Two weeks later…)_

I frowned as I cleaned out mud from my gun, and then snorted disgustingly as it dripped on my pants. We had been in Vietnam for two week and three times out of each week we were in battle. The training never readied us for what real battle would be like emotionally. I saw many comrades go down within seconds of the battle starting. I got a few scars myself already, all from bullets grazing me, but nothing every really serious. Every second I can I pray to God that I am so very thankful and that I hope I'm not the next one. When I wasn't praying I was thinking of Marie and staring at her picture like now. While cleaning my gun, I glanced at her picture on the table every few seconds. She had the same bow in her hair as the day we met when we took the pictures and she looked beautiful with it on. Looking up quickly, I saw Michael come in with an envelope and smiling brightly. He walked with a limp because his clumsiness got him to fall in a trench and sprain his ankle during battle. But it didn't stop him and he's still up and about doing whatever he can since he can't go into battle till it's healed.

"Here's a letter from yours truly." He said, laughing as I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him.

"Yeah whatever, get your ass out of her you injured mule." I joked, pushing him slightly as he widened his eyes in pretend hurt.

"That hurt my man." He whispered, then shoved me back and winked and walked out quickly before I could throw something. Muttering under my breath, my mood brightened exceedingly when I saw that it was Marie's letter. Bringing out the precious paper carefully, I unfolded it then took a deep breath nervously before reading it.

_Dear James my love,_

_I cannot believe that you really love me. It's just…wow you know? I mean how someone like you can love someone like me is a mystery. I don't understand it but I love that you love me. It makes me so happy and ensures me that you will come home to me. Maybe when I turn eighteen you'll marry me, haha! I'm just kidding, but anyways, the photographer was a pervert huh? I'm glad you took me away from him because he was kind of freaking me out. And I'm sure your friends are as amazing as you say, but no one is ever as amazing as you are to me! Yeah, I'm starting my senior year in high school soon and I'm so not looking forward to it. But I am looking forward to maybe joining band again. You know how I told you I was a piccolo player freshman year? I want to do that again, it was fun and everybody is like one big family haha. I can't believe you moved to Vietnam, it's just…wow. I don't want to even think about you being in the middle of a war, literally. It hurts me to think of what could happen to you…to us. I want so badly to go over there and drag you home but my daddy won't let me haha. I'm sure you'll keep yourself safe so you can come home to me right? It's just unbelievable that there's a big chance you'll be coming home in a casket. But you promised me you wouldn't so you won't…right? Oh, and I love you too, with all I have. I love your smile and the way you laugh at my lame jokes. I love the way your eyes look at me, so soft and filled with love. I love how it feels when you touch me gently, like I'm so close to breaking, but when you're rough you're never too rough. I love your personality and your sense of humor and how you tilt your head to the side when you're confused. Or when you blink when you are totally lost, or when you roll your eyes when you're irritated. Please come home soon so I can show you how much I really do love you._

_With all my love waiting for your return, Marie._

I smiled through my watery eyes, then immediately jumped up to get a paper and a pen, then stopped when I heard someone talking with David outside my tent.

"Yeah dude, the postal service is being halted for a while after this last batch of mail goes out." A guy said, clicking his tongue in disapproval at the thought as I heard David sigh.

"That sucks hombre, I got a wife and mija overseas that I mail all the time." He whispered, and then sighed louder as I heard them walk away. I looked back at Marie's letter and picture with sad eyes, then slowly made my way over to the table and started writing back.

…_He said when it's getting kind of rough over here, I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while…_

(Marie's Point Of View)

_(Two weeks later…)_

Humming to a catchy song I heard on the radio, I served table 3 their drinks, then table 5 their food. I heard Sarah yell for me and I ran into the kitchen and walked up to her curiously.

"Yes Sarah?" I said, watching as she practically threw plates at me and muttered under her breath.

"Table 10 and quickly, Jessica's in the restroom." She said, pushing me away with a sheepish grin as I rolled my eyes and strolled over, giving them their food then taking off my apron as my shift ended and Leo walked in the door to start his. Walking upstairs into our home, I saw my dad sorting through the mail and I stood behind him and watched. I heard him hum, and then his hand flicked up with an envelope in it and startling me effectively.

"A letter from your travelin' soldier." He said, going through the mail again as I blushed and took it before skipping to my room happily. I grabbed a paper and pencil and sat down before opening the envelope and reading the letter from my love intently.

_Dear Marie the love of my life,_

_I don't have much time to write because the letters are going out soon. Yeah, I overheard that after this mail-out they are shutting down our postal service temporarily. I checked it out and it's true…so this is the last letter you are going to be getting for a while my love. But anyways, it's getting worse out here on the battle front. The locals are getting more aggressive and more battles are taking place. When it's getting kind of rough over here, I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile. Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while. Oh, and by the way…I will marry you as soon as possible and I'll give you beautiful children and a home. I love you so much and I can't wait to come home to your welcoming arms. Sorry for the shortness of the letter, and again, I love you with all of me._

_With all my love for you, James._

I sniffled and set the letter down sadly, looking up at the ceiling as I tried not to cry once again. I caught a scent of coffee, then gagged and hurled into my trash can. As I sat up, I gasped and jumped up, then lifted my shirt and looked down at my stomach, seeing a slight bump on my lower stomach. I stood there for a long time, looking at the bump and rubbing my fingers over it, and then jumped in fear when someone knocked on my door. Pulling down my shirt quickly, I watched as my dad came in slowly and watched me.

"I heard you hurling…you ok little one?" he asked gently, watching as I shook my head and hiccupped. He took me in his arms and brought me onto his lap, rocking me gently as I cried. My father shushed me and whispered comforting words in my ear as I calmed down.

"He…he's not going to be able to write for a while because their postal service is being shut down temporarily." I whispered, crying slightly as I thought about that again, and then sniffed as I thought of the baby that could be growing inside of me. My dad rocked me silently, humming my old lullaby underneath his breath. I looked down at the bump that was mine and James' baby and couldn't help but be happy that we made the little one out of our love.

…_I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy! Too young for him they told her waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to alone, when the letter said a soldiers coming home…_

(James Point Of View)

_(Three weeks later…)_

"Left flank damnit left flank!" I yelled to Michael, watching as he whipped his gun around to the left and took down the two hostiles, then flew back as he got shot in the chest. Gasping, I ran to his side and put my hand on the wound, trying my best to stop to blood flow.

"Damn James, never seen you move that fast…you sure you love your Marie more than me?" he joked, coughing up blood as he tried to breath. I laughed nervously and pushed down a little harder, wincing at his wince of pain.

"Yes I'm sure you idiot." I whispered, looking up as David passed me to cover my back and yelled first aid to him. He radioed the military paramedics while taking down three hostiles. I looked back at Michael to see him smiling up at the sky with tears in his eyes before grabbing my collar and bringing me to his face.

"You got to promise me something James! Promise me you'll tell my beautiful Sarah that I love her so much. Promise me damnit!" he yelled in my face, and I nodded numbly, watching as he sank back down to the ground and tried to breath while my hands kept pressure on his wound..

"Stay with me Michael, damnit don't give up!" I yelled back in his face, rolling my eyes as he laughed humorlessly at my attempt to order him, coughing up more blood in the process.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Private Michaels." He whispered, his breathing slowing down as his eyes closed slowly, but not before winking at me weakly. I growled and looked around, searching for the medics, then looked back down at Michael to see that he had died and blinked back the tears.

"Same here Private Sullivan…your wife would be proud of you soldier." I whispered, watching as a smile fell on his face before his head fell to the side lifelessly. I sobbed once, then got up and ran back to David's side, taking out a hostile to his left before lying behind the barricade of sand bags.

"Michael dead?" he asked, his eyes full of sorrow as I nodded and looked around us, looking for any enemies. David cursed in Spanish, then sat up and shot at more hostiles before ducking back down as bullets flew over our heads. I took a deep breath, tuning out everything around me, praying that I'll survive this battle and silently telling Marie how much I love her. Looking back at David, I grinned excitedly and patted his shoulder, then nodded and winked.

"Bring the rain soldier." I said, then jumped up and with a war cry hurled myself over the barricade and ran towards the enemy. I shot down four with the gun before it clicked, a sign that it was out of ammo. Ducking behind a tree as I got shot at, I brought out my knife as I put the gun on my back and quickly sliced three hostile's necks and ducked back behind a tree. Listening closely, I heard David's war cry as he shot his gun and heard about 5 bodies hit the ground. Smirking slightly, I looked in front of me and gasped as multiple bullets flew into my body. I hit the ground harshly, yelling in pain as my body registered the holes in it. Hearing footsteps, I opened my eyes and saw David skid to a stop next to me, soldiers all around him covering his back. My body convulsed as I tried to breath, hearing David continually curse in his native language as he assessed my wounds carefully.

"Damnit hombre, why weren't you more careful pinche gringo!" he yelled at me, covering my wounds with his hands as I winced in pain. The pain threatened to make me black out, and it was steadily getting harder to breath. My head was hurting and I couldn't feel a thing, but I could think and all that was on my mind was that I broke my promise to Marie. I wouldn't come home alive, I wouldn't marry her, I wouldn't give her children, I wouldn't show her how much I loved her. I would come back in a casket with only a flag left for her to hold and a memory of our time together to remember. I cursed at myself and whatever God was doing this for making me die without being able to tell Marie I love her in person. Slowly, I started to feel my body shut down through the pain and I quickly grabbed David's write, making him look at me.

"David…promise me you'll tell Michael's Sarah that he loves her so much for me. And tell my Marie…that I'm sorry I couldn't…keep my promise to her. Tell her I love her and I sorry for doing this to her and that I wish I would've come home to her alive. Tell her…tell her that she's the most amazing thing that happened to me and I wish I could've become her husband and gave her children and a home for us to share. Tell her I will always be…in her heart." I whispered, clinging to what strength I had to look up at David and see him nod sadly.

"I promise…it was a pleasure working with you Private Michaels…Marie would be proud." He said, smiling softly as I smiled and let go of his wrist, feeling my hand drop to the ground. Slowly, everything started to blur and my body shut down completely, my eyes closing for the last time. As I welcomed the blackness, only one thing was on my mind: my love, Marie.

…_One Friday night at a football game, the lord's prayers said and the anthem sang, a man said folks would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead…_

(Marie's Point Of View)

_(Two weeks later…)_

I fixed my hat and James' favorite white bow that held back my bangs, checking every note on my piccolo as me and my band-mates got ready to march out onto the football field. I politely conversed with a fellow piccolo player as I looked around anxiously. The Marshall suddenly yelled to line up and we did so, becoming perfectly still as we awaited our orders. We walked forward at her signal as we started to play the school beat, marching closer and closer to the football field. Once we got there, we continued to play, circling around the track once before settling in the middle of the football field. We all sat still impatiently, while my mind went to my handsome James, wondering when he was going to get home. I had taken the pregnancy test with Sarah and I did in fact have his child and I couldn't wait to till him. Sarah and I told my father and he was disappointed because of my age and because he thought I barely knew the guy, but excited none the less for me. Sarah was so excited to help with the baby and she wanted to get started right away but I refused without James. Through my thoughts, I heard as the crowd cheered loudly and I looked to see the football team run onto the field quickly, raising their helmets in excitement. The football team ran back to the sidelines and bowed their heads, holding their helmets in the air. The Marshall raised her hand, bringing me out of my thoughts, and at her signal we played the national anthem as a little girl sang the lyrics. I raised my eyebrow and went back to my thoughts, wondering if the child would be a girl or a boy. A little James ran around in my dreams at nights, and I often daydreamed of the child too. A girl with his eyes and hair, or a boy that was the spitting image of him. Suddenly, the Marshall raised her hands and the band quieted suddenly, including me. A man stepped onto the field with a closed bible and papers in his hands, starting to pray as everyone there bowed their head and prayed along with him.

"Dear heavenly lord, we come to you today to pray for our brave men who are fighting the war in Vietnam. We pray that they come back, safe and unharmed, and if not we pray that you welcome them into your glorious kingdom. Lord, please bless their souls and heal the hurt of their family and friends. In the name of the father, Amen." He said, nodding and raising his hand and everybody said Amen, the signal for six soldiers in uniform to come out onto the field. They marched perfectly, and then turned towards the space with no people, their guns in hand and ready. "Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam deaths."

…_Crying all alone under the stands, was a piccolo player in the marching band and one name read but nobody really cared, but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair…_

I held my breath fearfully, listening closely to the names he read, the soldiers shooting into the air once at every name that was read. My hand squeezed my instrument tightly and I could faintly feel the metal bending slightly, but I was too caught up in listening to care. I prayed to God that James was alive as the man got closer and closer to the last names starting with M. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gasped painfully as the man said the name I never wanted to hear come from his mouth, and then cried out as I heard the shot from the guns. My eyes shot open and my eyes flew to my Dad's and Sarah next to him, then I dropped my hat and instrument and ran off the field. Once I got underneath the stands I dropped to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably, rocking myself as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I muttered to myself incoherently, trying to breathe through my painful cries as kept hearing the man say James' name over and over in my head. Through the haze I heard Sarah's husband's name being said along with the shot and Sarah's mournful cry, but I couldn't seem to care at the moment. I clutched my heart with my hand as I cried harder, shaking violently from the sobs. I felt Sarah's arms wraps around me and I hugged her tightly, hearing her painful sobs mix with mine. We cried for a long time and didn't stop even when my dad came and wrapped his arms around us both, rocking us soothingly.

_...I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy! Too young for him they told her waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said a soldiers coming..._

My dad helped us into his truck as we drove to the memorial service for military families and friends. Sarah and I were silent throughout the drive, holding each other's hands as we tried not to cry. I rested my free hand on my stomach, gently rubbing the only thing I have left of James. Biting my bottom lip as I tried not to cry at that thought, I leaned my head on Sarah's shoulder and she leaned her head on my head, rubbing my hand with her own soothingly. As we pulled up, I slowly got out of the car in my black dress, holding Sarah and my father's hand as we walked towards the caskets. Luckily Sarah's husband's was next to my James as we stepped forward to kiss their foreheads. I held my breath, waiting for his eyes to open so he can kiss me back, then sobbed as I realized he never would again. Leaning my forehead on his cold pale one, I closed my eyes and cried silently.

"I love you so much James…we have a child you know that? A beautiful child made by both of us out of our love. I wish the child would've known his father…but I'll say that mommy loved daddy very much. And that daddy would've loved the child as much as mommy does. We could've had a future together…I was looking forward to marrying you and making a home with you. At least I have a child from you and that's all I can ask for my love. Your child…growing in me…is a miracle and I hope your proud, because I sure am of you my love." I whispered as I pulled away as the coffin closed and lowered into the ground. I heard a man as he directed the soldiers to shoot five times for every soldier until every one of the deceased was honored. After they were done, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the same man went up to Sarah and told her something, which caused her to cry uncontrollably. He then came towards me and nodded politely, handing me some dogtags that belonged to my love James and I held them close.

"Hello Senora Marie, I am Sergeant David Jimenez. Your man James informed me to tell you and Miss Sarah some things before him and Michael died. James told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't keep his promise to you and to tell you he loves you and he's sorry for doing this to you and that he wishes he would've come home to you alive. He also said to tell you that you're the most amazing thing that happened to him and he wishes he could've become your husband and gave you children and a home for you guys to share and he said that he'll always be in your heart. I am sorry for your loss Miss Marie, I truly am. He was a good soldier and a good friend. He was lucky to have you in his life and his descriptions do you no justice Senorita Marie. He died a hero's death and you'll be happy you know you were on his mind the whole time. Goodbye Miss Marie Michaels." He said, smiling sweetly as he walked away to his own family, while Sarah came up to me and held me as we cried together. I put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it motherly, promising to care for James child as he would've.

_...I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy! Too young for him they told her waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier. Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when the letter said a soldiers coming home..._

A.N: so? how did you guys like it? long i know haha and really sad in the end :( im still crying over that :( but please review so i know what you guys think of my newest fanfiction edition...i hope you guys liked it cause i worked hard


End file.
